A “bus” is a collection of signals interconnecting two or more electrical devices that permits one device to transmit information to one or more other devices. There are many different types of busses used in computers and computer-related products. Examples include the Peripheral Component Interconnect (“PCI”) bus, the Industry Standard Architecture (“ISA”) bus and Universal Serial Bus (“USB”), to name a few. The operation of a bus is usually defined by a standard which specifies various concerns such as the electrical characteristics of the bus, how data is to be transmitted over the bus, how requests for data are acknowledged, and the like. Using a bus to perform an activity, such as transmitting data, requesting data, etc., is generally called running a “cycle.” Standardizing a bus protocol helps to ensure effective communication between devices connected to the bus, even if such devices are made by different manufacturers. Any company wishing to make and sell a device to be used on a particular bus, provides that device with an interface unique to the bus to which the device will connect. Designing a device to particular bus standard ensures that device will be able to communicate properly with all other devices connected to the same bus, even if such other devices are made by different manufacturers. Thus, for example, an internal fax/modem (ie., internal to a personal computer) designed for operation on a PCI bus will be able to transmit and receive data to and from other devices on the PCI bus, even if each device on the PCI bus is made by a different manufacturer.
Currently, there is a market push to incorporate various types of consumer electronic equipment with a bus interface that permits such equipment to be connected to other equipment with a corresponding bus interface. For example, digital cameras, digital video recorders, digital video disks (“DVDs”), printers are becoming available with an IEEE 1394 bus interface. The IEEE (“Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers”) 1394 bus, for example, permits a digital camera to be connected to a printer or computer so that an image acquired by the camera can be printed on the printer or stored electronically in the computer. Further, digital televisions can be coupled to a computer or computer network via an IEEE 1394 bus.
However, many devices exist without any sort of IEEE 1394 interface. This presents a problem as such devices are unable to be to be connected with other devices as described above. There is a heartfelt need to overcome this problem to provide connectivity to devices that otherwise cannot be connected to a IEEE 1394 bus.